


Cover | Discerning Tastes

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [103]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNOGGY!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So last night, I finally made a go at reading the Kilt!lock works that have been recommended to me a week ago (?)And I started off with the fanfiction that my good friend Snoggy is known for (her own words and IT WAS SO FUCKING TRUE!)Y'all HAVE TO READ THIS, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'TYOU'LL MISS ONE OF THE MOST SEXIEST John Watson written ever in YOUR LIFE.





	Cover | Discerning Tastes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discerning Tastes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827221) by [Irrevocably_Sherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrevocably_Sherlocked/pseuds/Irrevocably_Sherlocked). 



> Also, I saw HappierStill's tweet, it's part 'Thank You' to her because if not for that tweet, I wouldn't know it's Snoggy's birthday! T___T
> 
> So this is part birthday gift, part appreciation gift!  
> Thank you for all of the works you have contributed to the fandom including this hottie work.  
> I know you'll always be there. I still miss you though. Keep safe always! Love you!

[](https://imgur.com/wftqgbj)

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the messy idea but overall it's what exactly I really want to put in the cover  
> and also my resources can only take me this far on making a cover for an Explicit story.  
> Who knows? One of them might get naked someday! Enjoy your day, hun! ;-)


End file.
